Past Lives
by Krileet
Summary: Whatever happened to #17? What was his past like? And what do these mysterious figures of his past wish him to fall.


**Chapter 1 **

****

"Now comes the mystery." - Henry Ward Beecher

A loud thud rang through the room as he threw his bag down in the middle of the hall of his apartment. He walked over to the table and put his keys down. They fell of and hit the ground. As he bent down, he noticed something on the other side of the room.

"Oh isn't this great" he said to himself looking at the carpet.

While he was gone, it had rained. The window had been left open. How am I going to pay for this came to his mind. His sister had helped financial when he needed it. The window clicked as he closed it. Then he walked over to the phone. Anxiety came over him when trying to dial the number. Afraid of how she would react he called anyway. It rang a few times before a voice came on.

"Hello Sis?" He said.

"Let me guess, you need money" replied the other voice.

"I need money for repairs. My apartment suffered water damage. My paycheck won't cover it."

"Fine, I'll send some credit to your account, but otherwise you need to start being responsible for yourself Okay?"

"Thanks for being there for me."

"Why wouldn't I be? Sorry but I have to go. I think Marron is getting into something! Bye!"

He place the phone back down in it's place. Doing this had always left him with a feeling of being inadequate. Sitting down on the old couch he turned on the television. A commercial for cars came on. Something clicked in his memory. He had left his wallet at work.

Knowing that he should not fly in public he jumped out the window to the street below. A homeless couple in the street watched as he ran towards the garage. He did not live very far from his job. A strong wind was blowing and debris was flying into his face along the dirty road. A pothole directly in front of him tripped him and he fell into a puddle. Immediately getting back up he spotted the "Mr. Rhodus's car repair" sign. Looking in the window he thought he could see a terrified Mr. Rhodus.

The door knob would not turn. It had been locked from the inside. He stepped back. A heavy blow from his fist knocked the door in. The first thing that came to his mind was to find his wallet. Helping Mr. Rhodus came to be a priority though.

He walked over to him but heard someone in the back. Looking through the door he caught sight of a woman attempting to break into a car. The car that HE had recently bought! Anger filled him with ever blow she used against the car. Furtively he sneaked around behind her. He knocked her out cold with a wrench he had found. She fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Mr. Rhodus, it's safe to come out now"

"Oh, thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah I want to know if you have seen my wallet."

"I'm sorry, I haven't but maybe she took it. Anyway the police should be here any moment to deal with our little problem."

He had always had a problem with authority figures, but he realized that this woman needed to be put away. Looking down at her face he realized she was actually attractive. Brushing the hair out of her face he noticed she was bleeding. The blood was green! Something was wrong with this woman. Who had green blood. Using his fingers he wiped some of the blood of. It burned his hand! Quickly he wiped it off. Beautiful and toxic. Nice combination he thought.

Sirens sounded in the background. He started to freak out. A sudden urge of "Must leave now!" came to him. Jumping up he flew and burst out of the roof. Now he realized he was still holding the body, and he hadn't found his wallet.

"Well, I guess you will be coming with me" he said.

** Chapter 2**

**"I wish he would explain his explanation." - Lord Byron**

**Sitting back he watched as the images flashed across the screen. Dumb commercials. They bothered him. Stupid happy little families having their "family time". It was all lies. Just a bunch of false people in a make believe world. To think that his sister became one of those happy little naive parents. "Oh, my child is the best!" Uhuh you go on thinking that but when your child grows up to be a crime boss what will you think! With a click of the button the screen went dead. After getting out of the chair a burst of anger came through him. He picked up the chair and was about to smash it to the ground when he heard the sounds of someone trying to get up in the other room.**

**Letting go of the chair it fell to the ground losing on of it's legs. It was now just a jagged remnant of it's former glory. The floor creaked and he was hit by a draft when entering the other room. There she was. All huddled in the corner. Seems nervous. Caution came to his mind. She is like all the others. Shes probable some bimbo, but that wouldn't explain the blood.**

**Slowly she rose from the corner shaking. She had a menacing appearance. Almost haunted. A shoulder contained a deep gash. Her blood dried red brown. Maybe he had imagined green. Could I really be insane? Anyway he slowly walked over to her. No realizing he was open she dived at his legs and he toppled over. Unfortunately crushing her beneath him.**

**"So you won't thank me for cleaning and bandaging the wounds? All you want to do is fight? Well I think you are messing with the wrong type of guy." He said. He stood up. She just stayed motionless on the ground breathing heavily.**

**"You don't understand. You wouldn't would you! I am not like you. I have a mission and must fulfill it. That is my purpose. Do not stand in my way!" she said.**

**"You aren't leaving till you explain why you tried to steal my car and why you have green blood!"**

**"I don't have green blood!" She broke down and started mumble. "My blood is red! I am not some type of experiment! Really I'm not." A face of uncertainty came over her. As a tear slid down her face she threw a punch at him. "I AM HUMAN!"**

**"I believe otherwise!" He restrained her punch and forced her to stop.**

**"Let me go. No one understands. No one. Except the one I must destroy..."**

**Having absolutely no training in consulting a crying woman he stood and watched as she took out her anger on the remaining fragments of the chair. Helping her up, he led her to the one other chair in his possession to sit on. In her state she would follow anyone who didn't seem to be out to get her. She reached up to his neck. No, not that. Please no! She undid the bandana. Nooooooo! It became a handkerchief. She grabbed his leg. That too became "kleenex" in essence. This is great. Now I'm all slimy! Attempting to remove her only made her grip tighter.**

**"It's okay, just tell me what is wrong" he said not believing the words that came out of his mouth. She wouldn't speak. Tears simply fell from her hazel eyes.**

**"I.....I..I'm scared of him" she said but not easily to hear. This time the tears came tinted in a greenish color. They burned holes in the carpet. He felt the grip loosen as she shielded her eyes. Empathy came over him. This little angel of destruction was like him. With the world but never to be part of the world. He was his own as well as on his own. More must be learned from this woman.**

**"Will you speak to me. I just want to help" said he.She picked herself up and walked over to the window. Looking back he could tell she was no longer crying.**

**"I don't want to burden any "true" human with my story, but you insist...."**

**"You don't know how much we have in common!" He replied.**

**"You! Have something in common with me!?"**

**"True you do burn my carpet with your tears. I could not do that. In stead I could do this." Willing energy into the palm of he slowly urged it to touch the floor. As it ignited she watched in awe. Where the light had been became a smoldering hole.**

**"You can do that too?" she said.**

**"Well I did say we had something in common." A smile came to her face. Now she started to analyze the facts. Black hair, blue eyes, energy attacks.**

**"You must be him! You are cyborg #17"**

**"How do you........." He replied. The smile came off her face.**

**"You can't be. This isn't right."**

**"Please explain to me. What do you mean by "This isn't right"."**

**"I am required to terminate a certain individual by that designation so I can destroy the evil that threatens humanity!"**

**"You aren't one of those Gokuu followers are you?" he said.**

**"I don't ally with non-humans. Who are you though?" said she.**

**" I am #17. I don't plan on letting you kill me right now though. How do you know so much about cyborgs? Why are you different?"**

**"I need to kill you because I need your power to destroy my creator. He told me I would never find you and I would die trying. Him and his dream of making the human race immortal!" she cried. He pulled out the kleenex box just in case this would be one of those long winded story of my life things."But to become immortal you must suffer and change, until you are no longer even human. I know. I was the first."**

**"But I came before you!" he retaliated as if to defend honor he never had.**

**"We have differences though. You are mechanically altered human. I am chemically altered! My tears burn through my eyes. I cry acid! I can poison a crowd of innocent people just by getting scared. I know. I've done that."**

**"Hey I'm never going to be human again and neither are you! Stop complaining! You are what you are! We can't change that!" He began pacing back and forth.**

**"This is where you are wrong. I made the mistake of choosing to be this way!" Please don't let her cry again he hoped. I won't be able to afford it.**

**"You think I like being different! Never to be part of my world again!"**

**"But you can help me save it from the hands of a mad man! Come with me. Let's prevent others from becoming the monsters we are" she said with all heart and soul she could conjure. He thought of the homeless family on the street. The little boy, if this was to happen would he suffer? Or would he wake up one day without knowing who he was. Looking into her eyes he sough the fury they held. Who had it worse the one who did or didn't remember their past.**

**"I will support your goal but only if you don't kill me. Okay?"**

**"Deal!" She ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. He began to pry her off but then realized that it had been a long time since he had received this much attention. Almost wishing to hug her back he stopped himself. She is wild and needs her own space.**

**"By the way the my names Cyanaide!"**

**"Oh great one of those people with pun names" he said under his breath.**

**"I heard you wind up man!" Naide said.**

** Chapter 3**

**"In the long, sleepless watches of the night."**

** -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

**He looked and saw her smile as she looked out the window. In only a few hours his life had changed considerably. Smiling himself, he turned to look out the window too. The stars were visible through the smog of the city. The night was indeed beautiful in a way he had never seen it before. Why am I trusting a total stranger in my house? Maybe the loneliness was getting to him. No, it had to be something else. What does she know about me? If only I knew. Walking back over to the couch he let himself collapse on it. Cyanaide turned to respond to the action.**

**"So..... What do we do now?" He said. A glow resonated from her eyes. She jumped as if shocked.**

**"We need to leave here now!" She said with sudden urgency.**

**"What the matter with you all of a sudden? You seemed so serene a moment ago. Did I do something?"**

**"No, it's nothing. I just get really paranoid sometimes. Something to do with how I've been on my own for a while. I never really get used to it. How can I be saying this to you. I don't even know you."**

**"Well why don't we talk or something. So you can say you know me." He said.**

**"Okay, you pick a topic."**

**"Hmmm.. I haven't had an intelligent conversation in a long time. How about we talk about family. Is that okay?"**

**"Sure! I have a big sister and two nephews." This made her seem very prideful. "My nephews are Arson and Larcen."**

**"Well I have one sibling, a twin sister. I guess I also have a niece. I don't have any idea about the rest of my family." He observed a tear fall from her eye. "Are you okay? Do you want me to change the subject?" She nodded a no.**

**"I also have a younger brother." She said. #17 moved over to when she was standing and offered the box of Kleenex. He saw her nod a no again. Walking over to the window she reached out and took in a breath of midnight air.**

**"Maybe we should go." He said to her. Seeing her nod in approval he went to the closet to get out a coat. Simply standing there she shivered in the night breeze. Reluctant but willingly he offered her the coat. If I catch a cold, it's her fault. Naide thanked him.**

**"So where are we going? Where is the vehicle?" She said. After hearing that he simply laughed.**

**"We are going to my sister's place, and what makes you think we need a car!" He said almost laughing while Naide did not smile.**

**"Ha ha..... Very funny." she said.**

**"Come on! Can't you take a joke?! I'll carry you there!" She looked shocked and awestruck.**

**"You'll do what?!" He grabbed her around the waist with one arm and burst through the roof. He always wanted to do that. When she looked down, she realized they were no longer earth bound. They just so happened to be flying. Smiling he realized it had been a good while since he had the wind blow through his hair. It felt like freedom. To Naide it felt a little like nausea.**

**"Sev. I'm gonna hurl." groaned Naide.**

**"You'll be fine. It really gets better." He felt the load lighten.**

**"I feel better now."**

**"Was that my.."**

**"Yes it was your coat." He clinched to think his one coat had been lost to relieve Naide's nausea attack.**

**"Well now I know not to let you fly on a full stomach." Using wind currents, he soared above the clouds. Maybe now she won't be able to look down. Doing this made her grip tighter. Opening her eyes, she didn't look down, but into the starry night sky. A good thing it didn't make her nauseous. Sev didn't mind the company as much as he would others. Maybe they could relate better.**

**"Sev."**

**"Yeah?" He said it in a curious manner. Was something wrong?**

**"Do you think you could teach me to fly?"**

**"Why not."**

**"Thanks." She nuzzled her face to his. He pulled back. I don't want to be close to anyone. Shocked she dropped back.**

**"I'm sorry." She said.**

**"It's all right. I need to work on my people skills. Do you think you could help me with that?"**

**"If you don't mind being a security blanket for me for a while. I get fed up with life sometimes. I'd appreciate a friend to talk to."**

**"Hey, I'm fine with that as long as you don't try to kill me. Or if you try to go die on me. Then how would I pester you with my whining!" They both laughed at that comment. The whip of the wind started feeling cool to Naide's face.**

**"I think we would be great friends. We both have the maturity of fourteen-year-old males! You do have to admit that can be a whole lot of fun." They both agreed about the maturity level.**

**"And my sister thinks that new friends can be a good influence on me. I just have to let you meet her." Sev said clutching tighter to Naide's hands.**

**"Look! I see a house in the middle of the ocean!" Naide exclaimed. He pointed it our as Kame house. They landed by the front door. Naide saw the ocean ripple as it reflected the sky. She heard the door open. Out came a blond woman in her night gown holding a small child. Sev smiled when he saw her. She frowned and then turned to see Naide.**

**"Why did you wake me?" #18 said in a voice of pure anger.**

****

Chapter 4

"He seemed to incarnate "I told you so!"

-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

After explaining the situation to her, #18 allowed them to come in. Not one of them noticed the mysterious figure that had followed them all the way there. My child, I am proud of you he thought. After seeing them enter the house he flew on his way back out into the shroud of the night.

"Thanks for letting us come at a time like this" #17 said.

"I'm tired. Please explain the rest in the morning." She replied. They all decided that sleep was a good idea. #18 went back upstairs. There were no other beds.

"So, what do we do?" Naide asked. She saw him sit down and lean against the wall. Then he pointed to the spot next to him. She followed and sat against the wall next to him.

"Why does your sister seem so emotionless?" She asked.

"I think she takes life a little too hard. Like I said, we don't know about the rest of our family." A smile came to her face when she looked over at him. "What's so great about that?" He said.

"You are lucky, some people really don't want to know about their families. Just think of it as being a new beginning instead of a curse."

"But I want to know my past." He almost cried. Naide picked up his hand and held it in her own.

"Are you sure? These hands could have done horrible things that you may never be able to forget if you find out." She held up his hand. "I wish that I could forget what these hands have done." His head landed on her shoulder and his eyes closed.

"I think we should continue this conversation in the morning." He said yawning. Naide agreed with this but even as he drifted of into sleep she didn't stop looking at the ceiling. Does anyone else know my pain? Will I be able to stop you Sekiyu? A voice came through to her mind. Ease your mind, in the end everyone has to fight. You too will learn to forgive yourself. Naide wondered if that was really another person or if it was all in her mind. I've been awake for too long she thought. I think I'll rest a little bit.

The morning came with a vengeance.

"The pain!" Sev yelled. He rubbed his back to relieve some of the pain.

"Walls do not do well for backs" Naide replied. Marron came running in the room. The child seemed to be in desperate need of something.

"Change me!" She screamed. Neither Sev nor Naide understood how to change a child. They rejoiced when Krillin came into the room.

"Daddy! Change me!" She screamed again. Krillin picked up the child and motioned that he would be back.

"Yo, Sev I'm in the mood for a work out. Would you mind joining me?" Naide called.

"Sure, its been a long time since I beat the crap outta someone!" An egotistical and prideful smile came to his face.

"What makes you think you will win?" A haughty smile came to her face. They left to go out onto the beach.

"Okay, ready?" He said.

"Start the fight wind up man!" He jumped up and hovered about ten feet off the ground.

"Hey that isn't fair!" She called. Snickering he shot a ki blast at her. Falling over backwards he could tell she was infuriated. She ran behind the house and returned with a small ramp. Getting a running start, she headed for the ramp.

"Sokudo tenpo!" She yelled. Her body became shrouded in pure energy and her speed doubled instantly, catapulting her from the ramp into the air. Diving at Sev, she threw him a punch which knocked the air right out of him. They both fell back to the ground. Naide landed on top of Sev pining him down, then back flipped off to do a graceful landing in front of him.

"Think you can beat the crap outta me!" She said followed by angry mumbling. His hand fumbled in his pocket. He pulled out a gun.

"I can still beat you!" He almost sounded sadistic. She looked into his eyes to see if he was serious. Then she realized she still had the capsule in her boot. Reaching down she pulled it out. Cracking it open it became a scythe. Picking it up she used it to deflect the bullets aimed at her. Holding the scythe in front of her she dived at #17. Using her overwhelming dexterity she dodged his attacks. Jumping up she dropped the scythe on him. A deep red gash appeared on his arm. Falling over on his side, he clutched his arm.

"I'm so sorry." Naide said leaving the scythe as she walked over.

"Sorry I over did the winning thing a little bit."

"Yeah, just a little! I though you were going to kill me! Here let me heal that." She reached down and placed her hands on the wound. "Niaka!" The wound immediately sealed up and there was no evidence of it ever occurring. Naide simply smiled when she saw her work.

"You never cease amazing me."

"Thank you." She took a curtsy. **Sev reached up and she pulled him to his feet. Then she pulled out a Super Soaker and drenched him with one shot. He stood there dripping with a bewildered face.**

"Why you!"He screamed. After she got a head start running around the house, he was soon to follow. Soon she realized he was ready for a full out battle. I don't think I should have done that. He's gaining on me! With a single lunge he grabbed her by the leg causing her to fall. She was head first into the sand. He looked down at her and laughed.

"That isn't funny." She said.

"Yes, it is." She tripped him with her arm, which he fell on. So they were then both face down in the dirt. Slowly they picked themselves up. They burst out laughing. Turning around they saw that #18, Krillin, and the rest of the gang had been watching.

"Um... It's her fault!" Sev said but couldn't keep from laughing. They just looked confused.

** Chapter 5**

**"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you."**

**-Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche**

** After the morning ordeal everyone decided to eat breakfast. That meant without any fights. #18 was already upset that morning. More so than usual. Cyanaide tried her best to not do anything that would enrage her. #17 noticed his sister's behavior change. She wouldn't even joke about anyone. Out of sibling he walked over to her and asked if she was all right.**

** "Why do you all think there is something wrong with me!" She said it in a frustrated way. #17 backed up and walked back over to the table. He sat down and didn't speak for the remaining time of the meal. Neither did Naide out of fear.**

**......Meanwhile**

** "Maybe it would be best for her to never learn. After all she has learned to live without him anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Deep down in his heart he knew it was wrong though. He had to help her bury her past or it would drive her to insanity. It could be seen coming back now.**

**"My child this pains me so, but it must be. Even if it causes me the most pain. I will lead you out of your suffering. Him too. Then, and only then, will you be free to fight for the future. Only after you leave behind the past." Preparing himself for the strain he locked in his mind. Then in a flash of light he teleported to the location.**

**..........Back at Kame house**

** Breakfast was over. #17 and Cyanaide left the house to discuss the problem.**

**"She seems to be getting worse. I wonder if I did anything. I hope not. I really don't want to get upset her. She's being nice enough to let me stay here after all." Naide said. It sounded a tad bit apologetic though.**

**"Ah, don't blame yourself. She'll get better." He was thinking the worst though. What if she was breaking down.**

**"Something is bothering her and she won't tell us about it. I can tell. I know that feeling. I don't get that bad though." #17 saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. It turning like a V-shape and landed a few feet away. A man stood there. He had dark blue hair and ice blue eyes. He stood what seemed to be six feet, five. He walked in their direction. Naide quickly pushed #17 behind her. She stood and retrieved the scythe on the ground. The stranger spoke.**

**"I have no business with you at the moment." He said in a deep melodic voice. She recognized it from the night before. She backed away. It was like the voice had power over her mind. She lost all power and fell to her knees. #17 looked at her. She didn't return the stare. Just sat there. The man walked on past him. A door opened and #18 came out. Looking deep into he man's eyes she reacted with anger. Falling down she held her hands to the sides of her head.**

** "No! I don't want to believe. It isn't true. That is just a lie." She screamed. The figure moved closer to her. He offered his hand. She took it and got back up. They met with a stare. A tear fell from her eye, then a smile appeared.**

** "Daddy?" She asked the man. He opened his arms and embraced her like a father would a child. She cried in his arms and didn't want to let go. I wish this moment would last for an eternity. Smiling the stranger did not let go until he was sure that she had stopped crying. #17 began to tap Naide with the side of his foot. Groaning she regained control. He offered her his hand. A rush of air blew in his face. She back flipped back onto her feet. Show off. Both met the gaze of the stranger and #18.**

** "So who the heck are you and what are you doing to my sister!" The brother said angrily. Cyanaide started to walk towards the stranger.**

** "Naide where are you going? Come back here!" He yelled. As is she didn't hear him she continued on. Meeting the eyes of the man she began to question him.**

** "You are him aren't you." She said.**

** "Yes. I am who entered your dream. I will be the guide."**

** "Okay you're all getting really fruity on me. Will someone please tell me what is going on!" #17 tried to get through to them.**

** "Let us return to the abode. I will explain this to you there. Follow." He said. #18 tagged along with him. #17 and Cyanaide looked at each other and agreed that this was probably safe. Naide brought the scythe just in case.**

** In the house Krillin was cleaning up after a mess Marron left. He saw the arcane man enter with "His" wife holding on his arms. Krillin started to feel quite scared of the man. He was after all much stronger looking than he was. The man sat down at the table. #18 refused to sit anywhere except by him. #17 and Naide sat at the other end of the table with Krillin all suspicious of this guy.**

** "Allow me to introduce myself, I am #2." All around the table were shocked.**

** "#17 he is daddy." #18 said. #17 thought that this man brain washed her. How he thought. I can't believe this.**

** "Allow yourself to believe. You will remember the past." #2 said.**

** "I don't want to remember. I'm not your son!" #17 said.**

** "You are right about that. I am not your real father. Akui is."**

** "No! Akui isn't father! You are. You always will be. You came back for us. Akui hurt me. I could never love him! He hurt mommy!" #18 pleaded.**

** "Kasuka is dead." #2 said.**

** "Mommy........... Tell me Akui is too right! He has to be! Or I'll kill him!"**

** "I came here to help you settle the past. Akui is alive, but he has suffered enough. You need to forgive him. It's the only way he will ever rest in peace. He deserves to be put out of his misery." #17 realized that his sistered remembered her past. This man was obviously important to them.**

** "No! He needs to feel the pain! I want to do to him what he did to me!"**

** "Will you stop it! Listen to yourself! You are becoming like him!" She started to cry. #2 let her lean on his shoulder. Naide and #17 really didn't get any of what was going on.**

** "If he needs to be put out of his misery why can't you do it?" Naide asked.**

** "Yeah, why?" #17 repeated.**

** "I can never kill a human lest I die. Because of that I couldn't....... I... I..." #2 started to get angry. "I couldn't stop Akui from taking you away from me. I am at fault. You are cyborg because of me."**

** "Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself! Oh, I did this and..... Just shut up will you! I really don't give a..........." #17 yelled.**

** "Sev! He doesn't deserve that!" Naide cried after him..**

** "Well look who's talking, Oh, I choose to be a freak! Pity me!" #17 said sarcastically.**

** "I thought you were different. I thought I could care about you!" A tear fell from her eye. It was green. She turned and ran out the door. A wind blew in from the outside. He closed his eyes. She was gone.**

** "Don't repeat my mistake. Don't leave her out alone for too long. You might lose her." #2 said.**

** "Lose her to what? Another man?" #17 said still in a bad mood.**

** "Death." #2 replied. #17 then remembered that she was wanted dead. I've really done it now.**

**::Author's note- more to come soon!::**


End file.
